1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tension conversion device and method, and more particularly to a tension conversion device and method for measuring the tension in a guy wire on a guyed tower.
2. Description of Related Art
Tall towers, or guyed towers are supported by cables that are anchored to the ground called guy wires. Guy wires are located on all the sides of the towers supporting the towers and preventing the towers from damage, deflection, and possible failure under high winds.
In the art of measuring tension in a guy wire on a guyed tower, many different techniques and processes are available. Setting and adjusting the tension in a guy wire to maintain a desired level is critical, as improper tension could result in failure. One problem and disadvantage with existing processes is the accuracy of measuring the tension. Most processes measure the tension in a guy wire directly or indirectly.
Glass, U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,466 discloses a device for measuring a tension force in a cable, wire, or rope system. The device includes a first portion for measuring a system force at a first end of the device and including a measurement means, a second portion for adjusting or setting the system force at a second end of the device and including an adjustment means, a housing, where the first portion corresponds to the first end of the housing and the second portion corresponds to the second end of the housing, a resilient means within the measurement means, for generating a resistance force, and, a visual means for indicating an amount of the system force that is related to the physical position of the adjustment means and the resistance force created by the resilient means.
Russell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,894 discloses a method of determining the tension in a guy wire using natural frequency of vibration. The first fifteen natural frequencies of vibration for the flexible member at the design tension are calculated, as well as the first fifteen natural frequencies at tensions above and below the design value. The actual natural frequencies of the member are then measured with an accelerometer and FFT signal analyzer. Each actual natural frequency is compared to the corresponding calculated natural frequency at various tensions until the tension is found which provides the best match between the actual and calculated values for that natural frequency. Since each actual natural frequency can correspond to the calculated values, with interpolation, at a slightly different value of tension, the base tension for the guy wire is determined as the average of the tensions determined from each actual natural frequency.
The disadvantages to the aforementioned tension measuring device and method are accuracy and complication. Consequently, there is a need for a tension measuring device and method to simply and accurately determine the tension in a guy wire.